1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a stacking device and, more particularly, to a device for vertically stacking product such as mail objects in a sequenced order within a container and a method of use.
2. Background Description
The sorting of mail objects is a very complex, time consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail objects is processed though many stages, including back end processes, which sort or sequence the mail in delivery order sequence. These processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail to be sorted such as packages, flats, letters and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of the mail sorting, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, however, most modern facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs.
But, in implementation, problems still exist. For example, currently, product such as mail objects is initially provided in an unsorted condition. The mail objects are conveyed about any known type of transport system such as a monorail type transport or other known carousel system. In the monorail type system, for example, several hundred drop-off or unloading points are located along the travel path of the trays, with chutes providing a pathway between transporting trays and containers located at each drop off point. At respective “drop off” or unloading points, the mail objects are unloaded into a respective container via the chutes in a sequenced order. That is, the mail objects are slid down the chutes into the containers and are stacked in a horizontal stacking order within the containers. The unloading point is typically determined by a code placed on the mail object associated with a delivery point or address of the mail object, any of which may be read by an optical reader or bar code reader or the like prior to or during the transporting of the mail object, itself. Any well-known algorithm may be utilized to process the product to a respective unloading point.
Although the mail objects are provided within the container in a sorted manner and, in implementations, in a delivery order sequence, there is a tendency that the mail objects, after being placed within the containers, may lose their sequence integrity. This is basically due to the fact that the mail objects are sorted in a horizontal stack within the containers, themselves. In a horizontal stacking order, the mail objects can shift out of sequence with respect to one another, especially during the transporting of the mail objects by the mail carrier during the delivery of such mail objects. In some instances, the mail carrier will reorient the horizontal stack into a vertical orientation to more easily detect “break points”; however, this may disrupt the sequence integrity of the mail objects.
If the mail objects lose their sequence integrity, it becomes much more time consuming for the mail carrier to properly delivery the mail objects and, in instances, the mail objects may have to again be sequenced, but during the delivery thereof. This adds to the delivery time and, ultimately, the cost of delivery of the mail objects. It also may lead to the improper delivery of the mail objects or mail objects being undeliverable.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.